


I Can't Do This

by yooknnovation



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Does having a pet watching count as exhibitionism?, Gets a bit fluffy though, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet Dream, Wonki, kiwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooknnovation/pseuds/yooknnovation
Summary: “Oh, come here you big baby. Shiru won’t hurt you.”“But you don’t know that!” Shinwon argues. “Shiru might suddenly claw my eyes out because I touched you in all the wrong places.”Or in which Hyunggu's cat scares the fuck out of Shinwon (literally)





	I Can't Do This

**Author's Note:**

> based from the prompt, "Person A and Person B are having sex but Person B stops halfway through because they can't handle the fact that Person A's cat is sitting at the foot of the bed watching them"
> 
> thanks for the prompt, ash, if you're reading this lol.

Shinwon just wanted to clarify that it wasn’t because Hyunggu. Fuck, it will never be because of Hyunggu, Shinwon thinks as Hyunggu makes another dirty grind down on his length. Shinwon bites back a moan.

It wasn’t because of the environment either. The room was conducive for love making, dark and warm. Also, Hyunggu’s bed is one of the comfiest bed he’s ever laid upon (or fucked Hyunggu upon, but whatever). It was because of Shinwon’s irrational fear, and god how he hates that it’s come to bite him in the ass at such a crucial time.

“What are you doing?” Hyunggu furrows his eyebrows, ankles locking Shinwon in place as Shinwon begins to pull out.

“I, uh, hmm” Shinwon stammers just as Hyunggu moves his sinful hips. For a moment Shinwon forgets everything, and he lets himself be drowned in Hyunggu’s kisses along his chest, his neck, his jawline. He feels Hyunggu murmuring “hyung, faster please” against his skin, and really who was Shinwon to deny?

Hyunggu reaches up to nip at Shinwon’s lips then proceeds to kiss him fully. Shinwon feels himself shutting his eyes. He was so into the kiss, so fully absorbed with his tongue battle with Hyunggu, with the feeling of his length buried hilt deep in Hyunggu’s ass, with the little moans Hyunggu makes as Shinwon hits his prostate. 

Shinwon was close, so so close and if Hyunggu’s shaking was any indication, the younger was too. Except Shinwon made a fatal mistake. He opened his eyes, then _poof_ , the feeling was gone. Staring at Shinwon as he pounds his cock against Hyunggu’s sweet hole was none other than Shiru, Hyunggu’s cat (Hyunggu’s baby, if you may). Shiru’s yellow eyes, a stark contrast against the darkness of the room, were poised directly to look at Shinwon, head tilted in such a condescending way as if taunting Shinwon, saying _“I know you’re desecrating my master, filthy garbage.”_

Shinwon feels his thrusts gradually slowing down as his staring contest with Shiru continues, Hyunggu lets out a disappointed groan.

“Shinwon, why are you slowing down?” Hyunggu was exasperated, he just wanted to cum at this point.

Before Hyunggu could react, Shinwon pulls out of Hyunggu completely. Hyunggu gasped at the sudden feeling of emptiness.

“What the hell!”

“I’m sorry, Hyunggu, I can’t do this.” Shinwon blushes, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

“Why, what’s got your fucking panties in a twist?” Hyunggu snarks, irritated at being deprived a mind-blowing orgasm. Hyunggu knows he’s being a fucking ass but honestly, he just wants his ass to receive some fucking.

“It’s uhm, it’s that.” Shinwon points to the _vile_ creature that decided to sit beside Hyunggu’s soft, creaky bed and intimidate the hell outta Shinwon.

“Oh. Shiru!” at the beckon of its master, Shiru’s ears perk up, prancing up the bed to nuzzle against Hyunggu’s side, not caring for its master’s state of undress.

Shinwon practically yelped while hopping off the bed, killing his boner instantly. Hyunggu almost guffawed at the scene. Shinwon was a stupid boyfriend, but Shinwon was his stupid boyfriend. 

“I was intimidated by your cat, okay? I felt like it was reprimanding me for fucking you.” _That and you know I have a stupid fear in animals,_ Shinwon thinks. Hyunggu couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Their situation was almost laughable. Shinwon was standing in the middle of his room, butt naked and glaring at a cat accusingly while said cat was purring against Hyunggu, who was also butt naked.

“Oh, come here you big baby. Shiru won’t hurt you.”

“But you don’t know that!” Shinwon argues. “Shiru might suddenly claw my eyes out because I touched you in all the wrong places.”

“Oh, but hyung, you touched me in all the _right_ places.” Hyunggu winks at Shinwon. He giggles a little, the need to orgasm, suddenly at the back of his mind.

Hyunggu scoops Shiru up, walks across the room to the door, gently letting Shiru out of his room. He then picks up the scattered articles of clothing that were haphazardly thrown on the floor in a passionate frenzy. Hyunggu notices that Shinwon was also starting to put his clothes on, eyes trained on the floor.

“Hey.” Hyunggu chirps. “C’mere.”

Shinwon takes small steps towards Hyunggu as the latter pulls on his shirt and tugs him downward. The two kissed, simple and chaste, nothing like the heated, wet ones they shared earlier. Hyunggu smiles into the kiss. 

“You’re so dumb.” he says against Shinwon’s mouth.

“M’sorry.” Shinwon mumbles.

Hyunggu checks the clock, _11:47 pm._

“Let’s head to bed, yeah?”

“Okay.” Shinwon smiles at him.

They fall back into the bed they had rumpled earlier, limbs twisting around each other in an effort to cuddle. For the second time that night, Shinwon shuts his eyes.

A few hours later, Shinwon is awoken by the sound of purring. _Fuck, is the cat back? How did it manage to go inside the room, I’m pretty sure Hyunggu closed the do—_  
His train of thought was interrupted by a soft moan. _I’m pretty sure cats don’t moan._

He turns around to look at Hyunggu, whose face was stained with sweat and whose right hand was busily palming his cock through his jogging pants. Hyunggu’s eyes were still tightly shut, indicating he was probably still asleep.

Shinwon felt guilty at that point. He realized that not only had he deprived himself of an orgasm, he had deprived Hyunggu one as well. _All because of his stupid fear of that cat._ And if Shinwon were to be any kind of boyfriend, he wanted to be one who’d give his partner complete and utter happiness and satisfaction.

Shinwon began to shake Hyunggu awake.

“Huh?” Hyunggu blurted in his bleary state, feeling something weird in the pit of his stomach.

Shinwon’s eyes grew darker at Hyunggu’s disheveled state, he began to place soft kisses on Hyunggu’s forehead, cheeks, nose, jawline, neck and finally Hyunggu’s mouth, quickly jolting the younger awake.

“Let me take care of that for you.” Shinwon crashed their lips again while simultaneously removing Hyunggu’s undergarments.

Hyunggu’s cock was already leaking with precum, probably from his own ministrations from his earlier wet dream. Shinwon used the precum as a sort of lube to easily help him jerk Hyunggu off. Hyunggu gasps at the contact, he was fully awake now.

“H-hyung, faster. Pump faster.” Shinwon readily complied. He pumps Hyunggu’s cock faster, his hand and Hyunggu’s hips thrusting upwards for more friction, creates a steady rhythm.

In an unusual bout of self confidence and dominance, Shinwon gets an idea.

“Hyunggu, do you trust me?”

“M-more than anything h-hyung.” Hyunggu says in between gasps of pleasure.

He removes his right hand from the younger’s cock and flips Hyunggu around so that his face was planted onto the bed and his back was facing Shinwon. Using the precum on his right hand as lube, Shinwon begins to finger Hyunggu’s ass.

“AAH!” Hyunggu further buries his face onto his pillow as he feels Shinwon’s finger brush past his prostate.

“Touch yourself, baby.” Shinwon grunts, his own dick now forming a tent in his boxers.

It only takes a dozen more prostate hitting from Shinwon and a dozen more strokes of his own dick to get Hyunggu undone. He cums with Shinwon’s name on his lips. As he collapses on the bed, Hyunggu notices Shinwon’s cock straining in his boxers. He sets to remove the offending undergarment.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s only fair, hyung.”

Hyunggu slides Shinwon’s boxers downward and stands up from the bed. Before Shinwon could question the younger’s intentions, Hyunggu placed himself at the end of the bed, leaning over so that his head his leveled with Shinwon’s cock. Hyunggu kisses at its tip and Shinwon automatically bucks his hips in response.

“You’re so responsive Mr. Shinwon.” Hyunggu teases before he proceeds to take Shinwon’s length in his mouth.

Hyunggu was just so good at giving head, he swirls his tongue at the right direction, bobs his head at the right pace and sucks with just the right amount of harshness. A few more minutes was all Shinwon’s will could muster before it gave out, making Shinwon spill his hot load onto Hyunggu’s mouth who readily swallowed everything like a champ. Hyunggu kissed at Shinwon’s cock one last time before returning to bed.

The two had cleaned themselves up and changed the sheets. They were now under warm covers, Shinwon’s arms around Hyunggu who had his back facing the elder. Hyunggu decides, being little spoon was his favorite cuddling position.

“Hey.” Shinwon whispers into the younger’s ear.

“Hmm?”

“I love you.” Hyunggu smiles and turns around to peck Shinwon on the lips.

“Love you too, let’s sleep for real now.”

In the distance, Shinwon could hear scratching on Hyunggu’s door. _Ha, must be the damn cat._

He wore a smug smile. _Shinwon – 1, Shiru – 0._

**Author's Note:**

> so damn, that was my FIRST smut oh my gosh. how was it?


End file.
